Séance de révision enfin presque !
by Rowena023
Summary: Ginny voulait reviser tranquillement ses cours de potion mais c'était sans compter avec les instincts primaires d'un certain balafré à lunette... OneShot HP/GW


_Pas besoin du blabla officiel. Tout le monde ce doute bien que je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Ma Oneshot se passe après la chute de Voldemort. Harry et tous les autres sont retournés à Poudelard pour terminer leur septième année d'étude et passer leur Aspic. _

**Attention aux âmes prudes. Rated M !!! **

**...........................................................................................................**

Ginny n'avait jamais été très douée en potion. Pourtant ces Aspic approchaient et elle devait fournir beaucoup de travail afin d'espérer une bonne note dans cette matière. Malheureusement sa relation avec Harry, qui lui aussi préparait les mêmes examens, souffrait de leurs longues séances de révisions. Ils ne se voyaient que rarement.

Alors qu'un jour ils prenaient leur déjeuner ensemble, elle dû lui annoncer à regret qu'elle devait se rendre dans un des sombres cahot du sous-sol de Poudelard pour tenter de réaliser une potion qu'elle s'acharnait à terminer depuis voilà un mois. Elle effleura la joue d'Harry d'un baiser, mais lorsque qu'elle allait pour s'éloigner celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et l'agrippa par le poignet.

- Ginny je sais bien qu'on a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, mais ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher d'embrasser ton petit copain d'une manière plus digne, dit Harry en agrippant Ginny par la taille.

- Ah, oui ? Et qu'entends tu exactement par « embrasser dignement » ?

- Je vais te montrer.

Au moment où Harry posa ces lèvres sur le sourire espiègle de sa copine, Ginny entraperçue cette lueur qu'elle connaissait bien dans les yeux de son amant.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, Harry avait énormément gagné en maturité. Le plus souvent tout vêtu de noirs, grand et musclé, il avait aussi gagné en élégance. Son corps était non seulement devenu celui d'un homme, mais il était aussi devenu un être plus sombre. La mort de ces parents, de son parrain, de Fred, de Lupin et de Thonk l'avait rendu plus silencieux, plus sage sans doute, et beaucoup plus adulte.

Ginny avait parfaitement senti cette différence. Elle n'avait plus en face d'elle un adolescent mais bien un homme et le baiser qu'il était entrain de lui donner en était la preuve. Sans doute que leur longue séparation forcée était à l'origine de cette passion mais Ginny savait que les nuits passées avec Harry resteraient toujours inoubliables. D'après le grognement que ce dernier émit lorsque qu'elle agrippa sa cravate pour l'attirer encore plus près, elle sut que lui avait déjà réalisé qu'ils n'étaient plus de naïfs adolescents.

Le baiser prit brusquement fin lorsqu'Harry lâchât Ginny et qu'il se dirigea sans un regard en arrière vers son propre dortoir. Ginny d'abord surprise se passa les doigts sur les lèvres. Oui Harry avait définitivement changé. Autrefois, il l'aurait accompagné à sa salle de classe en souriant mais aujourd'hui il la laissait juste plantée au milieu de la grande salle. Il était beaucoup moins fleur bleue, plus rude d'une certaine manière et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ginny.

Harry monta frénétiquement les marches qui menaient à la salle commune de Gryfondor. Parfois Ginny le rendait fou. Dès qu'il la voyait il avait une furieuse envie de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement. Il prenait la révision de ces Aspics très au sérieux, puisque d'eux dépendaient son entrée dans l'école des Aurors, mais Ginny était aussi devenue une part intégrante de sa vie. Elle hantait bien souvent ses pensées. Se décidant d'aller lui aussi réviser, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, s'assit à une table et se plongea dans un énorme livre de métamorphose.

Malheureusement, une heure après Harry avait toujours du mal à se concentrer. Le baiser échanger avec Ginny juste après le déjeuner avait réveillé en lui des instincts très primaires. Il revoyait devant ses yeux, Ginny nue et alanguie dans le petit lit de son dortoir. Cet après-midi là ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément alors que quasiment toute l'école (et surtout tout ses camarades de dortoir) étaient à Près-au-Lard. Harry sentit très nettement que ressasser ces souvenirs, faisait réagir une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Il se repencha sur son livre en essayant de se concentrer. Rien n'y fit. Quelque minutes plus tard, Harry Potter ferma résolument son livre et se dirigea à pas calme vers les sous-sols de Poudelard, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

**...........................................................................................................**

Une fois arrivée, Harry ouvrit silencieusement la porte du cachot. Ginny était au centre de la pièce et écrasait des racines sur une table poussiéreuse éclairée par des bougies flottant au plafond.

Harry s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et observa cette fille qui lui appartenait. Rien qu'en la regardant s'activer innocemment devant son mortier, il sut que le puissant désir qui l'avait poussé à quitter la bibliothèque ne prendrait fin que quand il posséderait ce corps souple.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je trouverai quelque chose de si sexy dans le sombre cachot de ce vieux Rogue.

Ginny très concentrée sur son travail et qui n'avait pas entendu entrer Harry sursauta violement. Le contenu du mortier qu'elle tenait dans sa main se répandit sur la table.

- HARRY ! Tu m'as fait une des ces peurs ! T'aurais pas pu prévenir avant d'entrée !!! Regarde toutes ces herbes que je viens de gâcher…

- Je vois ça. Désolé, dit Harry qui ne l'était pas du tout.

- Mouais, excuses acceptées, dit Ginny se retournant vers sa table de travail avec un demi-sourire. Elle commença alors à ramasser les herbes répandues sur la table en se penchant en avant. Elle offrait ainsi sans le faire vraiment consciemment son jolie postérieure à Harry dont le sang déjà bien bouillant ne fit qu'un tour.

Avec un sort informulé, il verrouilla la porte du cachot et s'approchât silencieusement vers la rouquine. Alors que Ginny se remettait à écraser des racines dans un mortier Harry se plaça juste derrière elle et lui embrassa le dessous de l'oreille.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?? Tu ne vois pas que je suis entrain de travailler ?

- Si.

Mais Harry ne stoppa pas et fit descendre ses lèvres sur son coup.

- Harry !! Arrête, je n'arrive pas … à … à me concentrer.

Avec un mouvement d'épaule, Ginny repoussa les lèvres d'Harry loin d'elle. Mais celui-ci revint aussitôt à la charge et suça avidement son oreille puis son cou. A chaque baiser, il ajoutait des petits coups de langue qui faisaient frémir la jeune fille.

- Harry, non… tenta Ginny.

Mais ses mouvements contredirent ses paroles. Bien qu'elle continuait (mollement maintenant) à écraser ses racines elle soupira et pencha la tête sur le coté pour laisser un peu plus de champ libre à la bouche d'Harry.

Ce dernier qui voyait les résistances de la jeune fille tombées posa ces deux grandes mains chaudes sur la poitrine de Ginny. Tout en continuant à grignoter son cou, il malaxa ses deux petits globes à travers leur chemisier. Une fois de plus Harry fut étonné de voir à quel point ses mains et les seins de Ginny s'accordaient parfaitement. Quand il sentit deux bouts dures pointer sous le chemisier, Harry défit un par un les nombreux boutons qui fermaient le haut réglementaire de la tenue de Poudelard.

- Harry, qu'est que tu fais ? haleta Ginny on est dans l'ancien cachot de Rogue en plein au milieu de l'après midi !

- Je te déshabille.

- Je le vois bien ! Mais…

Harry la fit taire en envoyant le chemisier à travers la pièce et en la plaquant contre lui. Ginny stoppée dans son travail put soudain sentir la virilité d'Harry qui se dressait contre ses fesses. Excitée par ce contact elle sourit, se tut et passa les bras derrière la nuque d'Harry tout en collant plus nettement son dos contre ce torse puissant.

Harry grogna et frotta son sexe contre les fesses de Lily. Lorsque celle-ci gémit à son tour il la mordit doucement l'épaule et entreprit de trouver l'attache qui fermait le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille. Une fois celle-ci dénichée, le soutien gorge alla rejoindre le chemisier perdu quelque part sur le sol.

Harry remit aussitôt ses mains sur les deux seins de Ginny qu'il pouvait désormais titiller sans aucune entrave. Ginny toujours coller contre Harry s'agrippa un peu plus à sa nuque et renversa de plaisir sa tête en arrière, savourant les mains expertes de son amant.

Mais au bout de quelque minutes il devint claire qu'ils en voulaient plus. Harry releva les cheveux de Ginny et commença à déposer doucement des baisers tout le long de sa nuque d'abord puis de sa colonne vertébrale ensuite .

Ginny avait une peau incroyablement douce et Harry ne se lassait pas de la caresser. Arriver au creux des reins de la jeune fille, il s'agenouilla derrière elle et passa ses mains sous sa jupe. Il trouva vite le collant qu'elle portait et le fit rouler le long de ses jambes fuselées. Une fois arriver aux pieds, il déchaussa Ginny et envoyant valsé le tout d'un mouvement sec.

Ses mains agrippèrent ensuite les deux chevilles fines de la jeune fille et firent doucement le chemin inverse. Elles rencontrèrent bientôt la culotte de Ginny qui prit avec autant de lenteur le même chemin que les chaussures et le collant.

Une fois ce travail terminer Harry se releva et put caresser désormais avec plaisir les délicieuses cuisses de son amante. Celle-ci avait la respiration saccadée, attendant avec délice le prochain supplice.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver. Harry passa une main sous la jupe de la jeune fille pour la poser sur le centre de sa féminité. Il entreprit d'en choyer tout les replis.

- Harry… gémit-elle en s'agrippant brusquement au bord de la table lorsqu'il appuya juste sur le centre de son désir.

- Quoi ?

Mais Ginny ne put répondre au sarcasme de son amant bien qu'elle le sentit sourire. Il caressait si bien son corps que ses pensées n'était plus très claires.

Harry aimait jouer avec Ginny mais il avait bien du mal à se contrôler lui même. Si il s'était écouter, il l'aurait prit sans cérémonie sur cette table poussiéreuse. Cependant il savait bien que le plaisir aurait été intense mais bref. En faisant supporter à Ginny (et à lui par la même occasion) toute ses tortures sensuelles, il ne faisait que prolonger leur désir.

Mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. C'était la première fois qu'Harry allait la prendre dans cette position si primitive et cela l'excitait au plus au point. Elle sentait en lui cette force animale du mâle dominant la femelle. Elle le voulait en elle et vite. Harry était encore tout habillé et de nombreuses barrières de tissu les séparaient encore. Comme Harry la maintenait fermement pencher en avant, Ginny ne pouvait le déshabiller, cependant elle souleva sa jupe pour lui offrir sa jolie croupe blanche. Elle accentua sa cambrure de reins et frotta sensuellement ses fesses contre Harry.

A cette vue ce dernier déglutit péniblement et eut toute les peines du monde à se retenir. Il se força cependant à défaire lentement les agrafes qui retenaient la jupe pour envoyer au loin ce dernier bout de tissu. Il lui caressa sensuellement le dos et les fesses alors qu'elle gémissait de frustration. Il vit même un puissant frison remonter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il passa un doigt léger sur toute la longueur du sillon qui séparait son postérieur.

Harry savourait pleinement la vision de se corps blanc offert à lui. Ginny était complètement nue dans ce vieux cahot, penchée et complètement offerte devant lui, sombre et tout vêtu de noir.

Quand Ginny recommença son roulement de hanches Harry comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il défit rapidement sa braguette libérant son érection si longtemps emprisonnée et la pénétra. Ils poussèrent un même temps un râle de plaisir.

Ginny sentit Harry se pencher sur son dos, remonter ses mains sur ses flancs puis empoigner ses seins dont il recommença à titiller du pouce les bouts. Il débuta ainsi un vas et vient avec ses hanches d'une lenteur incroyablement luxurieuse. Ginny mourrait de plaisir et agrippait la table aussi fort qu'elle pouvait.

Harry hypnotiser par ce corps si doux tendu sous lui, ne pu se contrôler indéfiniment et il finit par vouloir accélérer la cadence. Agrippant solidement les hanches de la jeune fille il la pénétra alors de plus en plus brusquement, à grand coup de reins, assauts violents, cloué en elle. Encouragée par les petits cris aigus de plaisir de Ginny, il malmena ce corps adorable comme une vulgaire gerbe de foin se moquant de tous les ustensiles qui vacillaient sur la table. Et tandis qu'elle défaillait, les muscles rompus, l'incendie au ventre, il lui porta l'estocade finale, rivé en elle. Dans un dernier grognement il répandit sa semence.

Il fallut une bonne minute aux deux amants pour revenir sur terre. Ce fut Harry qui réagit le premier. Il retira sa cape et y enveloppa le corps de Ginny. Un bras sous son dos et un autre sous ses genoux il la porta jusque vers un vieux fauteuil posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Ginny dans ses bras, il s'écroula dessus en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Mais ils s'en moquaient tout les deux. Ils reprenaient finalement leur souffle. Harry tenait Ginny serré contre lui, alors qu'une tête sur son épaule elle lui caressait distraitement la base du coup.

- Je crois que je ne verrais plus jamais ce cachot de la même manière lui murmura t'elle.

- Je crois que moi aussi, sourit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux.

Harry ferma les yeux, pensant ne s'accorder que quelque minutes de repos, mais quand il les rouvrit il découvrit d'après la faible lumière qui pénétrait dans le cachot qu'il avait dormi beaucoup plus longtemps. En baisant la tête il constata que Ginny s'était aussi confortablement endormi dans ses bras.

A contre cœur il décida qu'il fallait mettre fin à cet instant de contentement. Il la réveilla doucement en lui caressant la joue.

-Ginny, il faut qu'on se lève. On a apparemment loupé le diner dans la grande salle et les autres vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre Harry :

- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais il va falloir que tu m'aide à retrouver mes vêtements.

Laissant Ginny sur le fauteuil, Harry partit à la chasse. Il trouva le chemisier pendu à une chaise, le soutien gorge sous une table, la jupe sur l'ancien bureau de Rogue, le collant accroché à une lampe murale, les chaussures à deux coins différents de la salle et la petite culotte noire dans le mortier.

Ginny riaient à chaque fois qu'il ramassait un nouveau vêtement. Il lui rapporta le tout et la rhabilla. Il sentit les frissons qui la parcoururent quand il lui remit en place ses sous-vêtements. Mais malgré son envie de lui refaire l'amour Harry contrôla ses instincts.

Après un dernier baiser, il laissa Ginny finir sa potion et repartit rejoindre Ron et Hermione se jurant que désormais il n'attendrait pas si longtemps pour refaire l'amour à sa copine et surtout dans cette position là.

**...........................................................................................................**

Voici ma première fic. Je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis ! Je vous en prie mettez moi une petite review !


End file.
